She said it in the end
by skullyandbones
Summary: Sunako and Kyouhei have been together for a month and for their aniversery Sunako decides to take their relationship to the next level. Rated M for a reason... this is basicly a one shot.


**I do not own the wallflower at all or in anyway **

* * *

Kyouhei and Sunako were holding hands walking down the street, it was a rare sight but Sunako had devised her own plan. If she agreed to come out of the house for dates he had to let her take him to a place she wanted to go at least twice. Today was extra special it had been a month since he had told her he loved her. She said yet to say it to him but he felt she did. Her eyes widden as she saw a Gothic store. Kyouhei groaned he hated going in to that place because people starred at him and would whisper. He really was a moany person about it but he couldn't stand seeing Sunako sad.

Sunako pranced in like a kid in a candy shop. She was grinning ear to ear, and searched for a present for Kyouhei even though nothing in the store ever got him interested. He was holding tight on to her hand as he looked up and saw something that made him blush. it was a black and pink corset lingerie set. He wanted to picture Sunako in that but it was a far fetched dream to him. She saw him starring and she got a wondering look on her face. it would be the perfect way to test out her tricks on him. She pulled him away and was looking at the chain pants and the skinny jeans. Since she started shopping here she had changed out of her sweats and was wearring the tomboy goth clothes.

**A while later say about an hour later Kyohei and sanoko returned home. **

Sunako bought a black shirt with a random metal band on it and a pair of black skinny jeans. Kyouhei plopped on the couch when he saw Sanoko dart up stair and then dart out the door. " where are you going" he asked giving her a questioned look stopping her at the door.

" I forgot something at the store" she said quickly slamming the door. Kyouhei didn't really question anything and went back to slumming on the couch. Ranmaru and Yuki returned home and they looked for Sunako and then they turned to Kyouhei.

" where is Sunako" they said bending down to his ear and screaming in to it. He jumped up and gave them an evil look.

" she forgot something at the store" he said closing his eyes, just then Noi and Takenaga where walking in threw the door, holding hands. They went straight up stairs, Ranmaru always wanted to follow but got pulled back by Yuki.

" you have a girlfriend" Yuki said jerking Ranmaru down but Ranmaru wormed away and took a seat with his legs cross legged. Yuki stood up and as soon as he did the door swung open and it was Sunako. She was breathing hard with a black bag in her hand. She darted up stairs with out saying hi. Yuki was about to but she was to quick to dart up stairs. She then darted back down stairs waking up kyouhei and jerking him up stairs with her. Ranmaru smiled as he thought about what was gonna happen.

"what is it" Kyouhei asked giving her a question look but she didn't say a word and forced him down on the bed next to her coffin. That thing still made him question her. He watched as she quickly hide from him. She came out and she was cover by the cloak. She was freezing and uncomfortable. Kyouhei jumped up and grabbed her. " why do you look so cold now" he asked as he noticed a different fill of a cloth under her cloak. " whats this" he said trying to open the cloak but she pulled away. He grabbed her and she pushed him. He hit his head slightly on her bed as he went down.

She fell on top of him and the cloak came lose. Kyouhei rubbed his head and noticed her chest was bare. His eyes scaled down and he noticed a pink rim before breast. He was drawn to the corset and then he noticed she was wearing a matching mini ruffled skirt. " whats this about" he asked blushing. She kissed him and started to undo his shirt. He jumped it was strange. She just forced him to let her take his shirt off. Soon he was bare in front of her. She was scared and he took her in his arms. His hands scaled up her legs and under the skirt. He felt she was wearing nothing under it.

He smiled and slipped the cloak over her head and his and undid the corset. Soon he found himself kissing down her body, he was now on top of her. Her face blushing and she was nolonger cold. Her legs spread open and he was rubbing her sides as he came in and out. She was moaning and saying his name but not to loud because the other's might bust in. She did however start to but he quickly came down and caught her with kiss to shut her up. But as he pulled up she looked at him and smiled " I wanted to say i love you for a long time but I don't know the right times" She gripped his arms. " So I'll say it now" She reached up and kissed him " I Love You"

**The end...**


End file.
